


What If? Raimi's Spider-Man In The MCU

by 1Storywriter1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), Pre-Iron Man 1, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: What if Sam Raimi's Spider-Man was part of the MCU? Here's what I think would have happened.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Snapping (Endgame)

**Author's Note:**

> 5/11/19  
Hey guys, just a short thing to get me back into writing more stuff (hopefully).  
I got a lot of ideas for this story (surprisingly) from the YouTube channel Tobey in the MCU, so I really recommend watching those videos, they're awesome.  
Enjoy :)

Peter pushed himself slightly up, just in time to see Captain Marvel get blasted away by the full power of the power stone. Crawling forward just a bit, he again raised his head, this time seeing Doctor Strange.

With what looked like a lot of pain and reluctance, the sorcerer raised his spare hand, and then a finger. One. It might have been a desperate thought, but Peter could surmised what it meant. One chance to win. Right. Now.

Somehow obtaining enough energy for a second wind, the arachnid hero leapt forward, quickly webbing Thanos to grab his attention. The Titan yelled out, turning to face Parker. Exactly as he planned. Peter made another leap, sticking onto the villain. After a quick and intense struggle, Thanos threw him off again, sending Spider-Man flying. Thanos righted himself, raising his hand again while a blank yet so meaningful expression covered his face.

"_I... _am inevitable."

He snapped.

Nothing happened.

The Titan's eyes widened, and looking down at the glove, a wash of shock covered him. The stones were gone. But where...? He looked over at Spider-Man, that small, weak hero... and stopped.

In a kneeling position, Peter raised _his _hand this time. He quietly chuckled to himself at Thanos' expression. He'd have to thank Tony for the nano upgrades after the fight. Thinking back though, he'd couldn't stop a small smile when he remembered wearing _the _Iron Man down to keep the design the exact same as his original suit.

Back to the matter at hand, Parker could slightly feel the stones slide up his arm, coming to a rest on the back of his hand, the design the exact same to the gauntlet's. He definitely felt what happened next though. The collected power of all infinity stones almost overwhelmed him, the collection sending their power up his arm in a flash of colur, turning the usually red and blue design a vibrant rainbow instead.

Forcing himself up just a bit more, Peter pulled his mask off, his bruises and cuts sustained during the fight extremely obvious. He closed the distance between his fingers, slightly wincing with the effort, and before continuing said:

"And with great power... comes great responsibility."

And then Peter snapped his fingers.

Everything went bright for a few seconds, but when he could see again, Peter almost cried out in surprise. Because standing just a few metres in front of him was..

"Uncle Ben?"

The man turned around, and Peter could instantly feel tears start streaming across his face.

"Hey Michelangelo! It's been a while", he cheerfully greeted. Peter didn't say anything, instantly running up and wrapping his uncle in a strong hug.

"Uncle Ben, I've missed you so much."

Ben pat his nephew on the back. "I know slugger, I've missed you too. And May."

Peter slightly tightened his hold at that, more tears coming. "Everyday we talk about you. The last seventeen years have been tough on us."

"I know Pete. I know. But there's just a tiny bit more of that tough stuff to get through and you'll be done Michelangelo."

When Peter opened his eyes again, it was just in time to see Thanos taking a final look around from where he sat, a look that almost resembled sorrow adorning his face, and then he turned to dust.

Even with that, Peter didn't quite feel fulfilled. There was still an unchangeable five years gone, and the 'time heist' he had been part of ended with the death of one of their own. But seeing Tony and Steve and all the others start to pile around, something started to feel right about all this.

Actually thinking instead of doubting, Peter reassessed what he had just done. Twenty-one years of helping people as Spider-Man. Starting with a crazy, green businessman, then moving onto tentacled doctors and alien slimes, to evil robots and now tyrannical, universe killing titans, which he had to beat by _snapping _his fingers. He'd definitely come a long way from the nobody nerd from Queens, chasing the girl that his 'happy little tale' had been all about.

But looking at his teammates now, the ones he'd met when Fury had come to him all those years ago, talking about some Initiative? He'd definitely made the right choices.

"Pete... Hey Pete, can you hear me", he heard someone say. Tony. "It's Stark. We won, Pete. We won. We _won _and you did it Parker. You did it."

He did, didn't he? He tried to give Tony a smile, but his whole body seemed to burn him for the action, so he stayed still. From the small amount of his body he could see, Peter realised his whole side was a burnt, black and charred mess. _That's not gonna clean up well._

For some reason, Cap looked guilty about the whole outcome, and with his enhanced hearing Peter could quietly hear Steve say: "I'm sorry... Peter."

Next he saw Bruce and Carol come slightly closer and say something, but he couldn't hear it at this point. Things were getting darker, and Peter realised what was going on. He could rest now. No more Goblins or aliens to fight now.

A few of the other guys came forward as well, saying things he also couldn't hear, but he widened his eyes when he saw Ben again.

His uncle knelt down next to him, putting a comforting hand on his 'good' arm.

"You can rest now Peter", he said. "You did good kid."

And with that, Peter Parker, Spider-Man, finally truly finished his heroic battle against the Sinister forces of evil......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end...  
I really hope this was good. I haven't done any writing in a while so it might be a little wonky. I really liked writing this and the whole idea, and I hope you did to. And again, I urge you to watch some of Tobey in the MCU's videos.  
Until next time...


	2. Just After Infinity War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately after Thanos snaps in Wakanda, what happened with Spider-Man and the citizens of New York?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17/11/19  
Hello everyone, and surprise surprise, this is getting a second chapter!  
I've been thinking about this for a while, what happened after in New York. Sure, there was the post credit scene, but it didn't really tell us anything. Did more of Thanos' forces attack the city? Or was it quiet after?  
I reckon more happened, and this is basically what the story is about.  
Hope you enjoy :)

"I think that's all of those... aliens, Spider-Man."

"Sure looks like it, Sergeant Mahoney", Spider-Man agreed, giving the policeman a thumbs up. Looking around, all he could see were broken buildings, trashed cars and the aliens from wherever, either webbed up by him or shot down by the police. He also saw casualties of this fight, but decided not to think about them for the moment.

"So what do we do now Sergeant? I could call Tony or... Sergeant?"

Spidey turned around to see Mahoney had just vanished. There was some dust where the man had been before, but that wasn't really that weird was it? Looking around for a few moments, the hero called out again.

"Sergeant? I don't think this is the time for a prank. I didn't even think you did that kind of stuff."

Still no answer. Giving an annoyed sigh, Spider-Man decided to leave. Jumping into the air and starting to swing, losing himself in the swinging, the hero whined to himself.

"I do this for what? Sixteen years and the police still don't respect me! And I thought Sergeant Mahoney and I had a good thing going. Busting crimes and aliens alike, we made a good team. Wonder how he left so fast though?"

Suddenly, a screen rang out and the hero looked up just in time to see a helicopter start to take a nosedive straight into a building. Immediately coming to attention, Spider-Man flung himself through the air, sticking a web to the bottom of the helicopter and sticking to it. He didn't have much time- had to make this count. Furiously webbing the closest buildings and the aircraft's rotors, he stopped it just in time, the front of the vehicle lightly tapping against the building in front. Letting out a sigh of relief, Spider-Man went to check the pilot.

"Hey pal, are you- what the hell?"

Looking through the cockpit, all that Spidey could see was _nothing. _Noone was in there; no pilot, no passenger, no nothing. Just some dust. 

Dust?

A light bulb in the hero's head went off which he definitely didn't want to. The pilot of this helicopter just disappears, Sergeant Mahoney just disappears...

Looking down, his theory was, to his horror, proven correct. Below, people in the streets were _disappearing, _turning to dust. Quickly jumping down, Spidey helped as many people as he could off the roads, rogue vehicles crashing, their drivers' turned to nothing. Frantically analysing the area, the spider-themed hero saw a familiar face.

"Nick! Nick! Fury!" He screamed out, sprinting over and just getting the man's attention. "Nick! What in the world is going on?!"

Fury went to answer, but before he could-

"Nick."

The two men looked over, just in time to see agent Hill turn to the instantly familiar dust. Fury looked in shock for a moment, then quickly turned to the costumed hero.

"Parker, this is something bigger than I thought. We have to-"

The former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. suddenly froze, his face going through some emotion, then snapped his head up to Spider-Man. The hero instantly realised why, as the other man's body started to flake away.

"Parker, get the pager from my bag in the car. Activitate it. Carol can..." Looking down again, it was clear Fury's time was up. "Motherfu-"

And then he was gone.

Spider-Man's eyes widened for a breif moment, and then he went to fulfill his old friend's- if he could even call Nick Fury that- wish. Since he didn't specify which car was his, the hero was forced to quickly scan each crashed car, finding an obvious bag in the fifth car he searched. Giving a quiet apology, Spider-Man punched through the glass, grabbing the bag and ripping it open. Finding the pager, he turned it on and waited.

Finally, the message seemed to go through, some kind of star-like symbol popping up on the screen. Spidey lowered his head for a moment, letting everything sink in before recovering. Jumping back in the air and swinging away, Spider-Man quietly said:

"I hope whatever this thing does works Fury. But for now, I have to find someone. Tony's somewhere in space, so that leaves one person left I can contact. I have to find...

Captain America!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Maybe to be continued???  
I know some things are different to the actual movie, but oh well. And the dustings might be a bit off time-wise, but it works best this way.  
Writing this chapter, a few other MCU moments went through my head that I could possibly write with Raimi's Spidey in. I'd definitely do more moments from Endgame, and maybe Civil War and the like.  
BUT, I will only do this if anyone actually wants to read that. So if it sounds like something you want to read, comment that, and maybe a movie or specific moment, and I might write something up. This idea had definitely grown on me...  
Until whatever I do next time ;)


	3. A Bigger Universe (Spider-Man 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight with Sandman and Venom, Peter arrives home to an interesting opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17/11/19  
Hello again, here's the another scene!  
Now, I think I will be doing a lot more of these, but I'm going to say it now: they will most likely ALL be very short, except for maybe the bigger scenes, but it's still very 50/50.  
Anyways, here this one, where Peter meets Nick Fury. And yes, it's basically the Iron Man post credit scene, but it works so well here. We can pretend Fury visits them both like this. Oh, and this is immediately after the final fight in Spider-Man 3, so this is about one year before Iron Man since this is integrating the Raimi movies into the MCU.  
Enjoy :)

As Peter swung home, he contemplated all the things that had recently happened. Everything had started so innocent: just him and MJ at the park. Then he gave Harry _amnesia_ of all things in a fight, the Sandman accident at the festival and all the trouble the black suit caused him. Finally, he had just fought Marko and Eddie in a climatic battle, in which Harry came out of nowhere and sacrificed his life, Eddie died trying to take back the suit, and Peter had forgiven Marko for killing uncle Ben. 

God, putting it all out like that, Peter thought he might have to pull a Tony Stark; get drunk and do whatever. Too bad he didn't drink. Plus, as long as Stark was selling weapons of mass destruction, he didn't really want to be like the billionaire. He'd just settle for a day off, no super-powered people showing up out of nowhere.

Finally reaching his apartment, Peter went down into an alley, quickly changing into his civilian clothes. Wouldn't pay to be seen in his Spider-Man outfit. Going up the stairs, he reached his door, and while he struggled to open it, he was greeted by Mr. Ditkovitch.

"Ah, there you are Peter", he said, "I was wondering where you went in such a hurry?"

"Oh uh, I had to... take photos for the Bugle", Peter lied, still trying to open his door. Mr. Ditkovitch was silent for a few moments, but eventually shrugged, just as Peter opened the door. 

"Okay. Oh, and remember: your rent is due Parker."

Peter chuckled as he gave a nod and entered his room. Closing the door and turning on the light, he turned around. What he saw almost gave him a heart attack, as there just so happened to be a man with an eyepatch sitting in his only chair.

"You're a very difficult person to contact, _Spider-Man_."

Peter froze. How did this guy know? Trying to play it off, he said: "You've been trying to contact me? And I'm not Spider-Man by the way. I take his pictures, but I'm not him. Do you want me to set up-"

The man interrupted him, standing up and walking over to him. "That's enough Parker. Just... listen."

Peter did just that, sitting on the end of his bed and paying close attention to the man's words.

"For the last five years, you've been the costumed superhero known as Spider-Man, correct?" Peter went to answer, but was cut off when the man continued. "For those five years, you've been doing this thing alone, and while you've been doing that, things have been going on in the background. You think you're the only superhero in the world? The only man with powers fighting for what's right? You're wrong. I've seen gamma infused men and alien 'noble warrior heroes'. Mr. Parker, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet."

Letting that all sink in for a few moments, the only thing Peter could figure out how to ask was: "Who are you?"

The other man put out his hand, which Peter shook. "Nick Fury. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.."

"O... Okay? So _why _exactly are you here?"

Fury smiled. "I'm here to talk about the Avenger Initiative."


	4. Not Us (Endgame)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23/11/19  
Here's another scene.  
Endgame this time. Hope it works well, enjoy :)

The meeting ended. Again. Third, fourth one he'd been to? Who knows. Peter had been too busy being a friendly, national Spider-Man these days. Half the universe disappears and you find not a lot of people need saving in a city with just a few dozen people in it. D.C. was fun for a little. That got old pretty quick though. Damn electric guy.

Trying to get out of those thoughts, Peter started staring. Staring had become his thing these days. Staring down from buildings, staring up from streets, all of it. How could he not? You think _something _would happen in five years. _Something _would have to give. But no.

"Peter?"

He snapped out of everything again, focusing on who said that. Just Natasha. Makes sense, just him and her these days. Everyone was doing something all the time. It sometimes seemed like she was the only Avenger he'd seen in a while, and she felt like he was the only other Avenger she'd seen in a while.

Not for long though.

"You know, I'd offer to clip your dinners but you two seem pretty miserable already."

Peter turned around in the chair he was sitting in and what do you know, Steve 'Captain America' Rogers was a kickin'. Peter was hit with the reality just then he hadn't seen Cap since they all hit Thanos together. Not that _that _had changed anything in the end.

_Wow, since when am I so cynical, _Peter thought.

"You here to do laundry", Natasha asked. Odd. Steve did laundry? At the base?

Steve smiled at the two in front of him. "And to see some friends."

"Been a while Cap", Peter greeted, giving a small wave. The smile on his face felt forced though. Why would he force a smile?

Steve just gave a nod, but that was good enough for Parker. In an odd move, the Captain went on a tangent, informing them he'd seen some whales on the way here.

"In the Hudson?" Nat asked. 

Steve shrugged. "There's fewer ships, cleaner water..."

_Fewer people too pal, _Peter sadly thought. Mostly of May. MJ a little. He hadn't seen her for a long time even before the snap.

"If you're about to tell us to look on the bright side, I'm going to hit you in the head with this sandwich", Natasha butt in, a small smile on her face. Steve chuckled.

"Force of habit."

There was a stretch of silence at that, and Peter realised he still had his Spidey boots on. Strange. Strange? Nope, don't go there Pete. Not again.

"You know", Steve started, not looking at anyone in particular, "I keep telling everyone they should move on and... grow. Some do."

"But not us", Peter quietly muttered to himself, thinking of his recent activities; swinging around and webbing up a mugger, pushing a stray car off a sidewalk. His post-Thanos superhero career. He just couldn't give it up. Realising the other two heard him, he looked up and added a little. "If I-we move on... who does this?"

He said the last part while waving his hands around the room, his point getting across. "Maybe it doesn't need to be done", Steve remarked. "How many crimes have you stopped recently? How many villains?"

Easy answer: six and zero. And that was the last two whole months. Peter sighed, sagging into his chair.

"Does that really matter Steve?" Natasha asked, completely rhetorical. That was noted by the man. "I used to have nothing Steve. And then I got this- this job. This _family. _And I was better because of it. And even though they're gone... I'm still trying to be better."

Peter sadly chuckled. "We all need to get a life."

Steve and Natasha gave a half smile, and almost in sync said: "You first."

Suddenly, an alert was heard, and a screen came up, and extremely familiar man waving at the camera like a loon.

"Hi! Is anyone home? This is Scott Lang, we met a few years ago in Germany? Do you remember? I was the guy who turned really big. I had a mask on. You might not recognise me."

"Is this an old message?" Steve asked, leaning on the desk to get a better look.

"It's the front gate", Natasha simply stated, pressing a button. "Peter can you-Peter?"

The two former Avengers looked up to where he was seated, the chair still spinning from how fast Peter had left. They looked back on the screen just in time to see Peter in his full Spider-Man costume pulling the gate the rest of the way, yelling at Scott to hurry up and get inside, the shrinking hero jumping into a little run at the urgency in the spider hero's voice.

_This has to be a sign or something, _Peter thought as he caught up to Scott, _something's gotta give. Something's finally going to happen. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued?  
If you enjoy these what if scenarios, remember you can just comment one you want to see and it might be done.  
Until next time.


	5. Ferry (Spider-Man: Homecoming)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23/11/19  
And another!  
Finally from another Spider-Man movie now, Spider-Man Homecoming. I'll be very surprised if you don't know the scene this is of.  
Enjoy :)

Spider-Man swung down, perching himself on a good spot on the ferry. His earlier source had told him that a weapons deal for whatever those guns he found were was happening here _extremely _soon. Easily locating the goons- their very visible guns definitely had nothing to do with it- he swung into action.

Dropping down onto the floor he quickly joked, saying: "Hey guys, the illegal weapons deal ferry was at ten thirty. You missed it!"

The goons came at him just after that. He easily webbed two of them down to the side of the ship, jumping up and flinging a kick into another guy, almost sending him hurtling off the ferry. He caught that guy just in time, sending a web that slapped him back onto the side of the ferry.

Suddenly, his spider-sense blared in his head, the familiar sound warning him to a hit from behind. Ducking down, the fist sailed over his head, the attacker flailing down into a small fence, his gauntlet fizzing and sparking at the ruination of it.

"I gotta say pal", Spidey said, "You might have to practice some more. Schultz was much better. I'm shocked honestly- completely shocked."

Turning back to the insides of the ferry, Spider-Man just caught a glimpse of the man he was after; the Vulture.

"I've got you this time", he quietly said to himself, starting a run up. But as quickly as he started, he stopped.

"Freeze! FBI, don't move!"

The webslinger didn't even need to look up to know there were dozens of agents pointing their guns at him, and upon realisation at _who _they were about to shoot, an _Avenger,_ they all hesitated.

"Agents", Spider-Man called up, "There's a misunderstanding here. I'm here t-"

He stopped, the spider-sense blaring out again. Returning to his original focus, the hero saw the Vulture fully suited up, coming at him full force. Behind the mask his eyes widened, already throwing the agents to the side with webbing.

"Everyone out of the way!"

Luckily his warning was taken and none of the agents were injured. Leaping back into action, Spidey sent a web out onto the villain's leg to snag him to no avail. He threw a few more failed webs, and seeing the Vulture was also easily deflecting bullets from the FBI agents, decided to change his game plan.

Webbing the hood of a car, he sent another one out at the villain again. When it hit and the guy tried to fly away, he pulled the car right into a pole, stalling his flight. The Vulture shot at him, the hero easily dodging, and jumped up and shot another web, throwing that one onto a wall once it hit the villain.

Propelling himself outwards, he stuck a few more onto the wings of the villain, and holding onto those, maneuvered himself over and around, back onto the boat. Those webs now holding him, Spider-Man was dismayed as Vulture easily cut them all of, a look of hate in his empty mask.

Giving his webs one last chance, Spidey webbed straight onto the Vulture's gun. The villain wasn't having that, still trying to fly backwards. Could vultures even do that in real life? The tug from the villain sent Spider-Man flying into a pole, and sticking to it he gave a tug of his own.

Victory as it turned out Spidey's brute strength was too much for Vulture, the guy losing the grip on his weapon. Score one for Spidey.

Unfortunately, the gun went rogue, forcing the hero to wrap it in more webbing. Looking back up to Vulture, all the man said was: "You're messing with things you don't understand."

Before he could do anything, the villain flew away and the gun almost blew itself up, sending it's rays straight through the ferry. Almost instantly it split in half, leaving Spidey to make a quick decision.

Swinging through the growing shift, he started throwing webs at any part of the boat that looked strong and sturdy, sticking the ends of those webs along his arms as he went. Reaching the end of the boat, he pulled on the sticked on parts to him together, stopping the failings of the split boat.

"Looks like that did it", Spider-Man said to himself. Now that it was clear that was it, the civilians in the boat slowly rose up, someone cheering the hero. Suddenly, the webs all broke apart to Spider-Man's horror, the ferry falling apart much faster than it had been before.

Finally giving up to his adrenaline, the spider hero leapt back into the middle of the split ferry, grabbing a stray web and shooting out another one, manually holding the ship together now. 

The hero screamed out, the pull on his arms extremely painful. But he knew it was necessary. Even as the halves split away from each other, Spidey held on, pulling it back together as best he could.

_Just like the train, _he painfully thought, the grimace under his face becoming more strained.

But then, by some small miracle, the ferry started pushing together again. The rejoining brought him back to the floor, the hero competely confused.

"How is the-"

"Yeah! Go Iron Man!"

Oh. That's how. Great, this won't go well.

_Damn Parker luck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done.  
Remember to leave a scene if you want.  
Until next time.


End file.
